


do not take away the rose

by pessimisticprose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: "You need to come home right now."His Omega, delivering their child, and he’s in America. Aomine has never, ever moved so fast in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys long time no see how are we all enjoying yuri on ice? 
> 
> side note: it's 3 AM & i'm writing filthy gay porn in the NYU library how is your day going?
> 
> title is, AS ALWAYS, from Neruda. This time it's from "Your Laughter"

Aomine wraps a towel around his neck, bare chest still damp from his post-game shower. It was only the second game he’d started, coach deferring him to the bench in favor of more seasoned players. It makes sense, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys sitting on the sidelines. The Alpha in Aomine is always a little indignant about not immediately being chosen to play, but his teammates have already assured him he’s guaranteed to start a lot more next season, so he’s not too worried. This season is almost over, only two games left before he can go back to Japan for a while to see his friends.

More importantly, though, _Kise_. He’s excited to see Kise. He hasn’t seen him since the airport, six months ago. They FaceTimed a little bit when he first got to L.A., but Aomine quickly became too busy with training and travel. They text and call often, but it’s not the same as holding the blond Omega close or seeing his blinding smile.

His phone vibrates on the metal shelf of his locker, drawing his attention to the loud noise. He pulls a shirt over his head, but then his phone vibrates three more times in quick succession. With a small frown, Aomine reaches towards his phone. As soon as it’s in his hand, he receives a call from Tetsu.

“Tetsu,” Aomine greets, voice light. “Did you watch the game?”

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsu nearly shouts. Immediately, Aomine is on his guard. What the fuck?

“What—“

“You need to come home right now,” he says, voice urgent. Aomine raises an eyebrow at his locker, confusion written all over his face.

“What? Why?” In the background, there’s some shuffling, and suddenly Satsuki’s voice is on the other line.

“Dai-chan, if you don't get here right now, I will kill you,” she promises. “I have never been so serious in my entire life. You need to come home _right now_.”

Aomine makes a worried noise in the back of his throat. “What’s going on?”

“I— I can’t tell you,” she says finally.

Well, isn’t this just a great prank? Aomine nearly growls at her. “What the fuck, Satsuki? I can’t come home now, the season isn’t over.” He’s getting curious looks from his teammates, but he waves them off and slams his locker shut. “I might get put in our next game.” He hefts his heavy bag up with one hand.

With a frustrated noise, she replies, “Ki-chan is in the hospital.” He freezes in place, bag dangling from a shoulder. “He didn’t want anyone to tell you. We’ve all been quiet about it for months, but this is fucking bullshit. He’s _going into labor_. You better get over here right now or I will kill you! Do you hear me, Aomine Daiki?!” she shouts, Alpha seeping into her usually placid voice. Aomine’s brain feels fuzzy, turned to static from the sudden information.

Kise is having a baby. Kise is having a _baby_. He’s been in the States for six months, so Kise would’ve been three months along when he left. He had to have known, but Aomine doesn’t want to think about that right now. He has a twelve hour flight to catch and an angry coach to talk to. He has to get to Japan.

“I’ll be there soon. How long?” Aomine asks, positive he doesn’t have to elaborate.

Satsuki clicks her tongue. “Sometimes it takes a while for a baby to be born. His water broke a few hours ago. Contractions can last a long time, but hurry up anyway, baka.” She murmurs something to someone on the other end, but Aomine can’t make it out. “He doesn’t know we told you. Just— Just hurry, please?”

“Trust me, I’ll hurry,” Aomine says, voice low. His Omega, delivering their child, and he’s _in America_.

With a sign of relief, Satsuki replies, “See you soon, Dai-chan. Text me when you get off the plane.”

“Send me updates,” he demands, before she hangs up. “I— Just send me updates, okay?”

“Of course.”

Aomine has never, ever moved so fast in his life.

***

He's seven hours into a twelve hour flight when he receives a text from Satsuki. Coach was angry when Aomine quickly and quietly explained the situation, but not angry at him leaving.

_“How could you not be in Japan right now?” Walton hisses. “Go home to your Omega right now, you ingrate. And don’t even fucking think about coming to any of the games for the next two weeks. Fuck that, Aomine, I don’t want to see you until official training in four months. If I see your face I might punch it. Why are you still standing there? Go!”_

He pulls his phone closer to his face, dimmed screen from a dying battery making the words hard to read.

Satsuki: still no baby, but the doctors are saying it’s going to be soon. where are you?

Aomine sends her a quick message back, telling her he’s more than halfway through his flight, when his phone dies on him. Aomine glares at his iPhone and is really, really tempted to throw it on the ground when the next flight attendant comes by with a cart of food so it gets crushed, but he resists through sheer force of will.

He needs to be in Japan.

***

_The airport isn’t crowded, but he and Kise got there early enough that they can sit for a few hours together, just to be in each other’s presence. Kise smells like Alpha, like Aomine, and it makes Aomine a little dizzy as they sit together in the corner, entwined. Kise’s in the cradle of his spread legs, curled into a tight ball against his chest. He keeps his face in Aomine’s neck, like he’ll never get enough. Aomine has a hand in Kise’s silky hair, stroking gently, and another curled around his waist, resting on the small of his back._

_Every few minutes, Kise lets out a small whimper that breaks Aomine’s heart over and over again._

_“I’m going to miss you,” Kise murmurs against his collarbone, finally bringing up the subject in their little bubble, tearing away the illusion of forever they’ve created in that moment._

_Aomine doesn’t answer, just holds Kise a little tighter against him._

_The hours pass, slowly, while they stay locked in an embrace. Sometimes they speak, sometimes they trade chaste kisses, but mostly Kise keeps his eyes firmly shut while Aomine refuses to look away from him, memorizing his shape._

_“Tokyo to LAX, first class now boarding,” rings over the airport. Kise winces and pulls him closer, grip tight on his sweatshirt. Aomine suddenly smells the salty tang of tears cutting through the air._

_“Ryouta,” Aomine says, tipping his face up to look at him. He presses his dry lips to the Omega’s forehead. “I love you, and I’ll see you in a few months, okay? It’s not permanent.”_

_It’s not permanent, but it’s a long time. Aomine briefly flirted with the idea that Kise could come with him, but it was quickly killed. Their relationship is serious—their final year of high school and all four years of university—but Kise models in Japan pretty exclusively. Of course Kise offered, but Aomine doesn’t want to rip him away from Japan, not for a dream that isn’t even Kise’s. This was bound to happen eventually._

_He nods. “I know, it’s just— It’s hard.”_

_“I know, baby.”_

_“I don’t want you to go.”_

_“I know.”_

_“But you have to.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Kise nuzzles into him again, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Aomine can see red marks all over Kise’s neck, and he hates that after those fade, he’ll be bare. It makes Aomine want to punch something. He wants his marks on Kise forever, wants his teeth to paint the canvas of his skin red, but soon he’ll be blank again._

_But the NBA is his dream, and he has to go. He’s always known he’d be leaving for America at some point, it was inevitable. He just didn’t factor Kise into the equation at all, didn’t think he’d ever find someone he loves this much._

_“I’m pr—” Kise starts, but is interrupted by the woman’s voice again._

_“Tokyo to LAX, economy now boarding,” she says, bored. Unaware that this flight will take Aomine an ocean away from Kise._

_“Huh?” Aomine says, leaning down to kiss Kise. “What did you say?”_

_Kise looks up at him, eyes shining. His jaw sets, like he just decided something, but he doesn’t say. “Nothing, Daiki. Never mind. You have to go.”_

_“Yeah,” he says. With a lot of regret heavy in his heart, Aomine untangles himself from his Omega, pulling Kise up into his arms to give him a huge hug. Kise hugs him back, arms tight around Aomine’s neck._

_“I love you,” Kise says._

_“I love you, too,” Aomine assures him. “So much. I promise I’ll talk to you everyday until I annoy the hell out of you. You’re going to be so sick of me.”_

_“Not possible,” Kise says, a laugh pulled out of him, but there isn’t an over-abundance of humor in it. “Really, really not possible,” he says, more to himself than Aomine._

_Aomine kisses Kise, intending for it to be chaste, but Kise reels him back in and presses their lips together with more intent. They kiss until it’s bordering on obscene, but Aomine cannot find one shred of a fuck to give in his entire body. After a very loud noise behind them (the woman at the service desk clearing her throat), Aomine drags himself away from Kise._

_“Bye, Daiki,” Kise says around the sad smile twisting on his red lips. “I’ll see you soon, Alpha. Make me proud.”_

_Aomine grins. “My pleasure, baby.”_

***

The flight lands and Aomine has to fight his way through the mess of people to get his suitcase from baggage claim. He gets outside and when someone recognizes him from basketball games, he offers them an autograph in exchange for using their phone for a minute.

Satsuki picks up after a few rings. “This better be you, baka,” she threatens. “Did your phone die?”

“Yeah it’s me, you fucking psychic. Give me an update.”

“She was born two hours ago. Aomine Io. Don’t worry, she’s perfectly healthy,” Satsuki tells him, voice pleased. Aomine nearly collapses with the relief that overwhelms him. He has a child, his daughter is resting safely. _Aomine Io_.

“How’s Ryouta?” Aomine asks after a moment. She hesitates and Aomine growls at her. “ _Satsuki_.”

“He’s in surgery. There was excessive uterine bleeding after the birth. I think they called it a postpartum hemorrhage. The doctor’s putting in stitches. They couldn’t get his uterus to contract again, so he just kept bleeding. They took him in maybe ten minutes ago.”

This time, Aomine nearly collapses with something akin to sheer terror. The person whose phone he has looks like he’s afraid Aomine’s going to pass out. He won’t pass out, but he might break this guy’s phone from squeezing it so hard.

“Don’t worry, Dai-chan! Please don’t worry. It happens, this isn’t some rare thing. Ki-chan is going to be fine, just very sore for a while. Please don’t freak out. Just get to the hospital, quickly. I’m here, Tetsu-kun is here, and Taka-chan is holding the baby right now. She’s sleeping.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he promises. She tells him which hospital and room Kise’s in, assuring him once more that Kise’s fine. Aomine hangs up and offers the guy his phone back.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” Aomine tells him.

“Anytime, man. I can't wait to see you play next season! Do your best!” he says, bowing a little to a bemused Aomine, before he scurries off.

He hasn’t even spared a thought to how a baby might change his next season, but he can’t really find it in himself to care right now—he has someone to meet.

***

The maternity wing of the hospital is welcoming, decorated in calm shades of blue and pink. It’s evening here, so the lights aren’t dimmed any more than usual, giving the whole place a fluorescent glow.

Aomine might throw up. He’s standing outside Kise’s room, staring at the closed door. He knows Kise is still in surgery after talking to one of the women at reception, but he can hear the gentle murmur of Tetsu and Satsuki and he’s suddenly so nervous that he feels nauseous. He’s never even held a baby, let alone parented one. What happens if she cries? What if Aomine drops her?

 _His daughter_ , Aomine remembers, and opens the door.

Satsuki is sitting cross-legged on the foot of Kise’s bed, bundle resting in the crook of her arm. Tetsu hovers over her, smiling his usual placid smile down at the baby, while Takao sits in a chair in the corner of the room. They both look up when he enters, and Satsuki grins widely at him.

“Aomine Daiki, meet Aomine Io,” she says, beckoning him closer. He takes a tentative step, but his previous fears are quickly forgotten when he looks down at her.

She’s _perfect_. Her eyes are closed, but he can see a small tuft of dark hair through poking out of her little hat. Her skin is lighter than his, a combination of him and Kise. Round cheeks, small nose, and thin lips. She’s an angel. His heart swells to a painful level, blindsiding him. He never thought he could love something this much.

He reaches out and Satsuki hands Io over willingly, settling her into his waiting arms. She feels so light, nestled into him like this. Her eyes open slowly, like she’s gently waking from being moved. Her eyes are a cloudy grey color, and he only sees them for a moment before she coos softly and shuts them again.

“Fuck,” Aomine whispers, eyes stinging with tears. “Fuck.”

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Satsuki asks.

“I’ve never seen someone so perfect,” Aomine admits. “Oh my god.”

Tetsu puts a hand on his shoulder. “Congratulations, Aomine-kun.”

Takao speaking pulls Aomine out of his trance. “Shin-chan and I have a bet on what color her eyes will be. Do you think like yours or Kise’s?” Aomine shoots him a confused look, and Takao adds, “All newborns have grey eyes. The color will change into its real color in a few months.”

“I didn’t know that,” Tetsu says, looking down at Io thoughtfully. “Probably blue, like Aomine-kun’s. She looks like him so much, so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“You’re right,” Satsuki says, “But I hope she has Ki-chan’s eyes. They’re beautiful.”

Aomine swipes a thumb across her cheek with heart-breaking gentleness just to feel how soft her skin is. He wants to see Io’s little hands and feet, but she’s clearly content and warm right now. He doesn’t want to disturb her.

“Fuck,” he says again. “I am so fucking lucky.” He bends down to press a kiss to her little forehead.

“Dai-chan,” Satsuki says, pride thick in her tone. “You’re going to spoil her rotten.”

Quietly, he laughs. “Good.”

“They already ran some tests on her to determine her presentation,” Satsuki informs him. “The results should be here soon. Also, they already tested her hearing, vision, reflexes—that kind of stuff. Everything’s in working order. Ten fingers and toes. She’s also been vaccinated already. She’s in perfect health.”

Being reminded about perfect health shocks Aomine into reality once more. “Have you heard about Ryouta?”

“The last update was before you came in. Still in surgery, but they’re almost done and everything is going well. No complications as per fifteen minutes ago,” Takao says. He looks down at his phone. “Everyone in the group chat says congratulations. They also want to visit tomorrow.”

“Ask Ryouta when he comes in,” Aomine says. “If he’s feeling up to it, I have no problems.” Takao nods and starts typing away on his phone. Tetsu and Satsuki start speaking to each other in low murmurs, and Aomine paces while carefully holding Io in his arms. He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to let her go.

Almost twenty minutes later, a tall Beta comes into the room holding a chart of some kind.

“Ah!” she says, smiling broadly at Aomine. “You must be Aomine-san. Io looks just like you!” She looks down at the clipboard, humming to herself. “Would you like an update on Kise-san first or to hear her presentation?”

“Kise, please,” Takao answers before Aomine can. Everyone is on edge thinking about what might be happening to him.

“He’s awake,” she says, skimming notes on her chart. “They’re holding him in post-op for a while longer, just to make sure the bleeding has finally stopped. He’s really sore, but we’ve given him a low dose of pain medication. Don’t worry, it won’t make him feel fuzzy or anything like how some people view pain medication. He’ll probably be back in here in fifteen minutes and asleep within the hour. We’ve noticed in the past that this procedure really takes it out of those who just delivered.”

Aomine sags against the chair with relief. He’s awake, alert. Aomine is so damn lucky. He could’ve lost him.

“As for baby Io,” she continues. “Your daughter seems to show all the early signs of an Alpha presentation. This means bonding with parents in the beginning is key, otherwise she’ll be a nightmare in her upcoming years. Congratulations again, Aomine-san.” Aomine is staring down at Io again, so he doesn’t notice her exit. Her eyes are open now and she’s looking up at Aomine, holding his gaze. His little Alpha. He’s going to keep her safe and happy.

“Kise-kun will be mad at us,” Tetsu mutters to Satsuki, and Aomine’s gaze shoots up to his friends.

“Why didn’t anyone _say_ anything?” he hisses. “No one thought to tell me he was pregnant with my child?!”

“He didn't want to mess up your career,” Takao chimes in, standing and stretching out. “Don’t be mad at him, he had good intentions. I’m going to head home, let Kise get some rest. Shin-chan and I will visit tomorrow if he’s feeling better. You two better be expecting lots of gifts, because Io has a lot of uncles waiting to spoil her,” he says, smiling down at her. He kisses his pointer finger and presses it to the top of her head with care. “Goodnight, everyone.”

They all tell Takao goodbye and Satsuki stands up, adjusting the blankets on Kise’s bed. “We’ll get going as soon as we say goodbye to Ki-chan,” she tells Aomine. Io wiggles around weakly in his arms, wet noises coming from her little mouth. “Please don’t be angry with him,” Satsuki adds. Aomine offers the baby to Tetsu when he makes grabby hands at her. He rocks her, swaying around to soothe her.

With a sigh, Aomine replies, “I’m not so much angry as I am hurt. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me. I— I would’ve—“

“Would’ve what, not gone to America? You know that’s not true. He made his decision, and you two have to figure out where to go from here,” Satsuki insists. “Don’t talk about it tonight. Don’t even talk about it in the hospital, no matter how much you want to. Ki-chan doesn’t even know you’re here.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Aomine says, voice tired. “I just— It feels like he didn’t want to trust me. He knows I would’ve done the right thing.”

“And he wants you to follow your dreams,” Tetsu says, ending the conversation. Io starts fussing in his arms. “I think she’s hungry.” Satsuki walks over to the hospital-regulation crib, bending down to where the bottles of formula are sitting on the first shelf.

“Let Dai-chan feed her,” she suggests, handing the bottle to him. Tetsu gives him his daughter back, and Satsuki guides him through how to feed her with a gentle voice. When Io is happily eating, Aomine bends down to press a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m so in love,” Aomine mutters to himself. “Fuck me, she’s so beautiful. Did Ryouta get to hold her before he went into surgery?”

“A little bit. Maybe for fifteen minutes. He’s probably really eager to see her.”

She finishes the bottle soon after and Satsuki shows Aomine how to burp her. He’s in the middle of patting her back, keeping her little head in place while she’s upright when Kise’s rolled into the room in a wheelchair. He looks exhausted, but tenses up when he sees Aomine.

“Hey,” Aomine says. “Just fed her. Get into bed and you can hold her.”

“What the fuck?” Kise asks quietly. “What are you—” He stops abruptly, looking at Tetsu. “You called him.”

“Ki-chan, come on,” Satsuki scolds. “He had a right to know, you know that.”

“The season isn’t over,” Kise argues, but Aomine shakes his head, stopping him.

“I don’t care,” Aomine assures him. “I don’t give a fuck, Ryouta. Get into bed, you look like you’ve gone though hell.”

Aomine stands and passes Io to Satsuki, assisting the nurse in helping Kise stand. He wobbles on his legs while whining in pain, eyes screwed shut, and Aomine’s heart aches. Before he helps Kise get into bed, he pulls him into the circle of his arms, hugging him so tenderly his heart aches for a different reason.

“I love you,” Aomine murmurs into his hair when he feels Kise’s hands twisting in his shirt. “I love you so, so much. You mean everything to me, Ryouta. Thank you so much, baby. You’re so strong, so amazing. She’s absolute perfection.”

Kise sounds overwhelmed when he murmurs, “Daiki.” Aomine bends down and puts his arm behind Kise’s knees, lifting him as carefully as he can. He lowers his Omega down into the hospital bed, wincing when Kise breathes in sharply as he’s laid down.

“Are you okay, Kise-san?” the nurse asks. He checks the chart hanging on the wall. “Baby Io shows an Alpha presentation, so you should try to bond with her as much as possible before we take her to the nursery for the night. We can come get her at nine thirty.” Aomine nods, thanking him before they’re left in the room again.

Kise sits up, breathing deeply before he reaches his arms out. “Please.” Tetsu responds immediately, handing her over to Kise, who looks down at her like she’s a work of art. She is, Aomine knows, and he's never seen anything as beautiful as his daughter in his Omega’s arms. They’re a sight to see.

“Wow,” Kise whispers. “Wow.”

Aomine sits on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Absolute perfection,” Kise teases, looking up at him with a tired smile. “Fuck, I— I can’t even form words.”

Satsuki smiles at Kise, bending down to kiss the top of his head affectionately. “Tetsu-kun and I are going to head home. If you’re feeling up to it tomorrow, everyone wants to come meet the baby.”

Kise clicks his tongue. “Maybe two or three at a time. I don’t really want everyone in here at once.”

“We’ll figure it out tonight,” Tetsu promises. “You get some rest, we’ll keep Aomine-kun updated. I plugged his phone in when he was feeding her.” Aomine thanks him, and soon they’re left alone in the hospital room with their baby.

“Please don’t be angry,” Kise says after few quiet minutes of them staring down at their sleeping daughter. “I didn’t know what to do. I knew you wanted to go and I wouldn’t be the one that stopped you.”

Aomine gently pushes his chin up and kisses him, soft and sweet. “I know you did what you felt you had to do. I’m not mad at you, Ryouta, not at all. I’m angry at myself. I missed everything. I missed her being born, taking care of you, seeing you pregnant. Fuck, I’m angry at myself, not you.” He can admit to himself that a pregnant Kise is a beautiful thought indeed.

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine,” Kise tells him. “I was so selfish and I didn’t want—” He breaks off, and Aomine nudges him, urging him to continue. “I didn’t want you to stay here for the baby and grow to resent me or her.”

Aomine blinks, processing his words. “That’s completely impossible. I could never, _never_ resent you or Io. You are the love of my life and she’s our daughter. Resentment is— It’s impossible.”

Kise hums, more to himself than anyone else, and then motions for Aomine to sit beside him on the bed. He scoots to the left, grunting in pain, and Aomine slides up beside Kise, careful not to jostle him or the baby. Kise puts his head on Aomine’s shoulder and they look down at Io in comfortable silence.

Time passes quickly. All too soon, it’s nine thirty and nurses come in the room to check out Kise and whisk Io to the nursery. They both kiss her on either cheek before she’s taken away, sleeping all the while. The nurses assure Kise he’s completely fine and should be out of the hospital in another night or two.

When they’re alone, Kise pulls Aomine back onto the bed. He kisses his throat, pulling a contented noise out of Aomine. Aomine feels at home once again, despite being in a hospital bed with Kise. “I love you,” Kise says. “I can’t believe you came back to Japan.”

“Obviously, baka,” Aomine says. “You think I’d find out you were having our child and I’d stay in America?”

“No, I guess not.” After a moment of them just reacquainting with each other, Kise asks, “What now?”

Aomine thinks back to Satsuki telling him not to discuss it in the hospital. “We don’t have to figure things out right now.”

“I want to.” Kise hesitates before he lets out a sigh and pulls away a few inches, leaving some space between their heads so Aomine can look at him. And Kise does look different. His face is a little softer, tired eyes hidden by some extra length of his blond hair. Aomine thinks back to when he lifted him into bed. He’s a little bigger all around, hips and thighs softer and belly jutting out. He’s _gorgeous_. Aomine kind of wants to get him into bed, but he knows that’s not going to happen for a while.

“Are you still going to model?” Aomine asks, cutting right to the chase.

With a sigh, Kise shakes his head. “I can’t really model anymore. I have stretch marks and a gross body.”

“You’re not _gross_ ,” Aomine snarls. “You’re fucking _perfect_. You’re so beautiful, Ryouta. Please don’t think you’re gross.”

“Fine, fine.” Kise waves him off, nonchalant about Aomine’s offended feelings. Kise should never insult himself. “I don’t want to push myself off on you, but…maybe Io and I could—“ Kise stops abruptly, cheeks flushing red. “I don’t want to intrude on the life you’ve built in America.”

“Intrude,” Aomine repeats incredulously. “Intrude? Kise Ryouta, you wouldn’t be _intruding_ on me, you perfect baka. I’ve always wanted you there with me, but I knew you had a career in Japan.” Aomine presses a kiss on his Omega’s temple, breathing him in. “Come home with me, baby.”

Kise laughs, sagging against Aomine’s strong frame. “So cheesy.”

“All for you.”

Kise rests in Aomine’s arms quietly for a few moments before he says, “I watched every fucking game. I was so proud when you started. My strong, capable Alpha, starting for the L.A. Lakers.”

“Ryouta,” Aomine purrs, nuzzling against him in return. Mixing their scents again is making Aomine dizzy with love.

“Tell me what you’re missing. I need to know.”

Aomine hesitates, but Kise nudges against his chest with his chin and Aomine sighs. “There were two more games this season. Walton hinted that I could start next game, but he seemed pissed that I was in America when I explained the situation to him. He completely understands. The three months after the regular season are all individual training, but it can be skipped with a really good reason as long as I stay in perfect shape here. Mandatory training starts in four months, and he told me he doesn’t want to see me until then.”

“So can we stay here for two months and then fly over?” Kise asks, yawning around his words. “I don’t want to fly with Io until she’s had her six-week vaccinations.”

“Okay,” Aomine agrees easily. He wants to give Kise everything he needs. “Whatever you want.”

“You can always go back now if you want.”

Aomine growls, nipping at Kise’s throat in protest. “No. Hell no. I’m staying with you and Io.”

Kise nods and Aomine feels it against his chest more than he sees it. “Good. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Ryouta.”

***

**Epilogue**

Kise settles a sleeping Io into her crib for the next few hours, until she wants her standard middle of the night feeding. Aomine looms in the doorway, still getting used to the overwhelming feelings of love from having his Omega and daughter in his space. While Kise was hesitant to move her into the nursery from the little bassinet beside their bed, the baby monitor is plenty loud enough to wake them up when she gets fussy in the middle of the night. But they’ve been blessed, because she’s a pretty docile baby.

Kise stands over the crib for another moment, just smiling down at her face, before he turns and walks into Aomine’s waiting arms.

“Hey,” Aomine greets, curling his arms around Kise’s back. “How was your day?”

“The usual. I jogged through the park with Io today. It’s so warm here!”

“All the time. It takes some getting used to,” Aomine says. He kisses Kise and pulls him out of the nursery, mostly closing the door behind them.

Kise’s been in America for a week today. Io is already starting to scent mark her nursery as her territory. She smiles at Kise constantly, reflexive smile gone already and a genuine, toothless smile lighting up their lives every single day. Aomine loves just holding her while they sit and watch movies or the alien documentary Kise has been crazy about recently. He’ll never tire of watching Kise babble nonsensical words in overly exaggerated tones, just to make her smile or return the noises. He loves their little family.

“How do you feel?” Aomine asks.

“I told you, I feel completely fine. I’m not sore at all. It’s been almost two and a half months, Daiki.” Kise looks exasperated at his concern.

Aomine kisses him, slow and lazily. He pulls back, ignoring Kise’s attempt to pull him back in. “I worry.”

“Don’t worry about me. I promise, I’m completely fine.” Kise purses his lips, gaze contemplative. “I mean, I could be better.” He trails a hand down Aomine’s chest, finally stopping on his flat stomach.

“Ryouta,” Aomine warns, but Kise quickly shuts him up.

“Daiki, I know my own body. I’m healed, I promise. The doctor cleared me for sex before we even flew here.” Kise whines and his other hand comes up to rest on Aomine’s cheek. “I’m so horny I might die.”

Aomine rolls his eyes, but he’s starting to get desperate to be inside Ryouta again, too. “We had sex two nights ago and I gave you a blow job this morning.”

“I fucked you two nights ago, but you haven’t fucked me in eight months,” Kise complains, pressing himself closer to Aomine. “Be gentle and everything will be fine. Better than fine. Don’t you want to please your Omega?” Kise asks, smirking.

“You’re a menace,” Aomine sighs, but he reels Kise in for a kiss. “Don’t pull the Omega card on me, Ryouta. You know I can’t resist.” Their lips slide together slowly, just kissing for the hell of it. Aomine loves this, loves knowing that in a few years he’ll still have this. He’s going to do whatever it takes to keep this forever.

“I don’t want you to resist.” When Kise leans in for another kiss, Aomine turns away, opting to nudge Kise in the direction of their bedroom instead. Kise twists out of his grip with the same grace he’s always possessed, lacing their fingers together and pulling Aomine towards their door.

When the door is closed and the baby monitor turned down low enough that they could just hear Io if she needs them, Aomine pulls Kise in to kiss him again. It’s more heated this time, Kise adding teeth into the mix and driving Aomine absolutely insane with lust. He pushes Kise down on their bed, heart full of love. He’s going to explode.

Aomine settles on top of Kise. He decides that if anyone is going to be driven crazy tonight, it’s Kise, so he quickly pulls away and starts trailing his lips along his jaw. Kise has a bit of a neck kink that he’s tried to hide from Aomine, but he can hear the hitch of Kise’s breath when he ghosts his teeth just over where his pulse beats.

“Daiki, c’mon—” Kise starts, but Aomine gives him a quick bite and Kise breaks off with a sharp exhale, making a contented noise in the back of his throat and grinding up against Aomine.

“I am going to take my goddamn time with you,” Aomine murmurs, right in his ear, and reaches a hand down to tug at the hem on Kise’s shirt, urging it up and off. “I am going to hold you down so you can’t even move, work you up again and again, and then finally when I decide to let you come, I’m going to watch your face and make sure I don’t miss a thing.”

“Shit,” Kise groans, eyes screwed shut like he’s already in unbearable pleasure.

“Or,” Aomine continues in his gravelly voice, “Would you rather I just finger you open right now? Flip you over and take you?” Aomine reaches down a slides a skilled hand into the back of Kise’s tight leggings, squeezing his ass.

Kise makes eye contact with Aomine, pursing his lips for a moment before he gets ahold of the button on Aomine’s jeans and says, “The first one. Definitely the first one.”

Aomine chuckles, nosing at Kise’s neck while the blond struggles to push his jeans down over his hips. “Thought so, baby.”

“Get these off, take them off right this second,” Kise demands, hooking a leg over Aomine’s waist and readjusting them over so that he’s straddling Aomine. Aomine struggles to pull his pants all the way off, but when he finally manages he’s rewarded with Kise grabbing his cock and twisting his wrist. “Shirt too,” he adds after a moment of just stroking Aomine’s cock idly, like he isn’t even thinking about it.

When Aomine is finally, blissfully naked against an equally naked Kise, he runs his hands down Kise’s back and pulls him down so Kise is laying right on top of him. He gently grips his chin, making eye contact with the Omega. “I think I can make you come three times tonight, Ryouta.”

“Yeah, _I’m_ the menace,” Kise grumbles, but his cheeks are red and his gaze is dark. Kise wants this.

“You are,” Aomine agrees, pressing his finger against Kise’s hole, pleased to find him as wet as he is already. It’s probably because he hasn’t been fucked by his Alpha in ages, but Aomine allows a moment of self-indulgence to think _I did that_. “Such a menace. Can’t wait to make you lose your cool, fuck you until you’re crying.”

“So _do it_ ,” Kise says, a hint of a whine in his voice. “Daiki, please, please.”

He puts his other hand on Kise, resting on his lower back and pinning him to Aomine. With extra care, he slides his finger into Kise. The Omega immediately tenses up, but his expression is one of sheer bliss, so Aomine assumes he’s not in pain. He watches Kise’s face very carefully as he pushes his finger in and out, watching for even the slightest hint of strain on his beautiful face. Aomine cranes his neck up to press a kiss on Kise’s cheek.

“Love you,” Aomine murmurs, sliding in a second finger to accompany the first. Kise cries out, grinding back on his hand as his thighs start to tremble on either side of Aomine’s hips. “Love you so much. My perfect, beautiful Omega. Gonna open you nice and slow, then maybe fuck you with my tongue. Would you like that? Having to wait to get my dick in you?”

Kise nods frantically, moaning shamelessly and hiding his face in the crook of Aomine’s neck. “Yes, please, yes yes, Daiki, _Alpha_!” Kise involuntarily squeezes his legs tight around Aomine’s hips when Aomine bends his fingers just so inside him. “Feels so good, you make me feel so good. My capable strong Alpha, taking such good care of me.”

Aomine swears his dick twitches at the string of filth Kise tells him. “Fuck, Ryouta.”

“Give me another, please,” Kise whines into his ear, following up the request with a sharp nip on Aomine’s collarbone. Grinning slyly, he pulls his free hand from the small of Kise’s back and rolls his nipple between his thumb and index finger. Kise has always had sensitive nipples, but they’re even more responsive now that he’s had a baby. The Omega arches up, writhing in Aomine’s strong arms. All the while, Aomine keeps a steady pace with his fingers pushing in and out of Kise.

“Aw, do you like that, baby?” Aomine teases, gripping his chest with a little more pressure. Kise puts his hands on Aomine’s shoulders and clutches him, using him as support while he’s assaulted with pleasure. A low whine builds in his throat and when Aomine pinches just a little more, reaching the limit he knows Kise has before it will start to hurt him, Kise whines for real, voice high and wanton.

“Beautiful,” Aomine says, voice bordering on reverent. “So beautiful. Are you close or just frustrated? Think I can keep my promise and make you come three times?”

Kise shakes his head back and forth, but it looks like it’s done mostly out of frustration. “I changed my mind. If you don’t get in me right now I’m going to lose my mind.”

He pulls his fingers from Kise and rolls them over in a coordinated motion, resting himself between Kise’s spread legs. He admires how absolutely stunning Kise looks for a moment, but then he taps his hip. “Roll over for me.”

“What happened to staring at my face while I come?” Kise asks, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He does what Aomine asks though, rolling over and pushing his ass up into the air for Aomine to have both easy access and a hell of a view.

Aomine smiles placidly and says, “I changed the plan again. I’ll take it easy on you tonight. Two orgasms instead of three.” Before Kise can respond, he leans down and presses his tongue against Kise’s hole.

Kise’s whole body coils tight, like he was electrocuted. Aomine tastes how sweet Kise’s slick is and he almost comes right then and there. After a few swipes with his tongue, he pushes it inside, earning a shameless moan for his efforts. He makes a pleased noise against Kise’s ass and works him open with vigor. Aomine runs his hands down Kise’s thighs and is delighted to find them tense and shaking.

“Daiki, _Daiki_ ,” Kise chants, words slurring and muffled as he tries to press his face into the pillow. “I’m— Fuck, I’m so—” He presses back on Aomine’s tongue and the Alpha lets him, using both of his hands to spread him so that he can press in even farther.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kise screams into the pillow, thighs still trembling as he comes all over their sheets. Aomine pulls away and presses two fingers back inside his Omega, fucking him through his orgasm. It’s a testament to just how close Aomine had him with only his fingers that he came so quickly and Aomine is inordinately pleased.

Aomine manhandles a limp Kise until he’s laying on his back again, expression fucked-out and serene. “That felt amazing,” Kise murmurs, opening his eyes and pulling Aomine down into a surprisingly dirty kiss. “You are amazing, Daiki.”

“You’re just saying that because I made you come,” Aomine grumbles, but he twists his hand in Kise’s soft hair and holds him there while they trade kisses.

“You must be dying,” Kise says, reaching down to get a hand on Aomine’s dick. He starts stroking it again, not much intent to the motion. “Get in me.”

Aomine frowns, despite his raging desire to do exactly what Kise tells him to do. “Do you need time—”

“Hell no,” Kise insists, bringing his leg up to wrap around Aomine’s waist and pull him closer. “I want you in me so much, Alpha. Gonna give me your big knot, fuck me until I can’t see straight and you come in my ass?”

“Shit, yeah,” Aomine replies. “You doing good?”

Kise gives him an unimpressed look. “I have literally never felt better. I’ll stop you if it’s too much. But after so long,” he breaks off to bite his lip and wink at Aomine, “I don’t think I’ll be stopping you anytime soon.”

Aomine wraps a hand around his dick and presses against Kise’s hole, just rubbing slowly. Kise’s ankles press more firmly against his back, urging him forward. Aomine tries to hold himself back just a little longer, but their scents mingling combined with the sheer desperation coming from his Omega leaves him helpless. Aomine pushes in slowly, letting him adjust to the stretch.

Kise pants beneath him, speechless from the intense feeling of finally having his Alpha back where he belongs. Aomine pauses, pressing kisses to his slack lips. He doesn’t move much, just grinds a little, making Kise dig his nails into his shoulder blades.

“One second,” Kise finally manages, covering his eyes with a hand and breathing. Aomine freezes, eyes shooting up to make sure his Omega doesn’t look pained. “It’s just— It’s been a long time.” His voice is rough, dragging itself across Aomine’s nerves.

“Take your time, baby,” Aomine murmurs, kissing his cheek. “I want you to feel good.”

“It’s too good,” Kise confesses, burying his face in Aomine’s neck. “I was about to come again.”

“So that’s why we stopped,” Aomine says, glaring a little while Kise smirks up at him. “Wow and here I was worrying about you, you little shit.”

“Love you, Daiki,” Kise says into his ear. He drags his nails down Aomine’s back and says, “Fuck me, _Alpha_.” With a low groan, Aomine does just that, pulling out almost completely and sliding back into Kise. Kise arches against him, all traces of teasing gone from his expression. Aomine grins to himself and sets an easy pace, pressing in and out of Kise carefully but with intent.

Pheromones are so thick the room is almost in a haze, leaving Aomine’s mind blank while he feels Kise’s skin against his. He’s drunk on Kise—on his soft cries, his legs squeezing his waist, warm lips mouthing at his neck. He didn’t realize how much he missed this.

“I missed your cock so much,” Kise whispers, almost slurring. Aomine is caught off guard by the way Kise says the filthy words in such a gentle, secretive way. He grunts and thrusts a little harder, making Kise moan. “Fill me up so good, my Alpha, all mine,” he says, still softly in his ear.

“Shit,” Aomine breathes. “You are the best.” With that, he comes, knot swelling and catching inside Kise. His orgasm is a surprise and he throws his head back, trying to stifle a loud groan so that the baby doesn’t wake up. His whole world is narrowed down to the feeling of being connected with his Omega again.

Distantly, he realizes Kise is grinding down on his knot and jerking himself off. When Aomine comes back to himself moments later, he lightly presses his hand across Kise’s throat and bites down on his neck, using Kise’s neck against him once more. Kise turns his face into the pillow, crying out quietly while he comes with Aomine’s name on his lips. Aomine puts a hand on his waist and rolls them both onto their sides so they can face each other and he won’t crush the blond.

“Amazing,” Kise eventually says, breaking their sleepy silence. “Fucking perfect, good teamwork, you’re the ace.”

Aomine rolls his eyes. Maybe he should’ve just crushed him. “I hate having sex with you.”

With a grin, Kise winks. “Now that’s a lie.”

“Yeah, it is. Go to sleep,” Aomine says, pressing a kiss first on his forehead, then his lips. “It’s your turn to feed Io tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> my tumblr is pessimisticprose if you feel like joining me on this adventure


End file.
